War of the Spark: Ravnica - Rallying the Reluctant
War of the Spark: Ravnica - Rallying the Reluctant è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Greg Weisman e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 22 maggio 2019. Racconta gli eventi della Guerra della Scintilla dal punto di vista di Araithia Shokta. Racconto precedente: War of the Spark: Ravnica - The Path to Opulent Avviso spoiler su La Guerra della Scintilla: Ravnica: i capitoli 30 e 32 del libro si sovrappongono a questa storia. Nota: questa storia contiene contenuti che non sono adatti ai lettori più giovani. Storia I. Il Signor Jace Beleren, l’ex Patto delle Gilde Vivente, aveva impartito un ordine telepatico: Ritirata. Abbiamo bisogno di un piano. Contattate ogni Planeswalker e capogilda che riuscite a trovare. Incontriamoci al Senato Azorius. Ora. Bè, ‘ora’ poteva voler dire qualsiasi cosa. Madama Kaya era ancora determinata a raggiungere Orzhova come prima cosa, e circa dieci minuti più tardi, con me e Teyo al seguito, ci riuscì. Ma ben presto si sarebbe resa conto di essere stata l’unica cosa che avrebbe riuscito a compiere. Venne immediatamente accolta dalla Signora Blaise, la sua prima servitrice. In un tentativo di radunare gli Orzhov per combattere Bolas e i suoi Eterni, Madama Kaya chiese alla Signora Blaise di convocare un incontro con le autorità del Sindacato, a partire dalla Matriarca Teysa Karlov, a capo della famiglia oligarchica più influente degli Orzhov. Cinque minuti più tardi la Matriarca Karlov inviò le sue scuse, affermando di essere ancora confinata nelle sue stanze, ma di aver già arrangiato per Madama Kaya (ormai frustrata ed infuriata) un incontro con un trio di pezzi grossi, ciascuno dei quali aveva assunto più potere sulla chiesa, suppongo, da quando Kaya aveva assassinato i suoi vecchi governanti: il concilio fantasma degli Obzedat. Conosciuto ufficialmente come il Triumvirato, questi pezzi grossi arrivarono uno alla volta, ciascuno accompagnato da un piccolo thrull al guinzaglio che non faceva assolutamente nulla, da quanto potevo capire, se non far apparire più importanti i rispettivi padroni. Il Pontefice Armin Morov era un umano, patriarca degli oligarchi Morov. Era molto anziano, con la pelle ingrigita e senza capelli, e sembrava che fosse in procinto di unirsi ad un nuovo Obzedat riformato. Il Maestro dei Tributi Slavomir Zoltan era un vampiro pericolosamente bello. E Madama Maladola era un angelo, un’antica disertrice della Legione Boros, che ora aveva il ruolo di capo dei guerrieri-esecutori degli Orzhov. Madama Kaya chiese alla Signora Blaise di richiamare anche il Signor Tomik Vrona, che era l’assistente della Matriarca Karlov. Ma la Signora Blaise tornò per comunicare che il Signor Vrona non era reperibile e che apparentemente non fosse nemmeno all’interno della cattedrale. Io sapevo, in seguito agli appostamenti che eseguivo per conto di Hekara, che Tomik era amico di Kaya, e riuscii a vedere e percepire la scomparsa della sua frustrazione, immediatamente sostituita da preoccupazione, viste le attuali condizioni delle strade di Ravnica. Quindi, con l’assenza del Signor Vrona e l’astensione della Matriarca Karlov, noi sei (o nove, contando anche i thrull) entrammo in una Grande Sala di Gabinetto abbastanza grande da contenere almeno dieci volte il numero di persone presenti. E il Triumvirato non si sedette vicino a Madama Kaya o tra i suoi membri, quindi tutti furono costretti ad urlare ogni cosa che dicevano per poter essere sentiti dagli altri sopra il proprio eco. Madama Kaya provò a spiegare il pericolo che Bolas e gli Eterni rappresentavano per Ravnica, per le gilde e per i Planeswalker. Il Pontefice Morov, in mezzo ad un’elaborata scusa rivolta alla sua nuova capogilda viaggiatrice di piani, non capiva come mai i Planeswalker dovessero interessare in qualche modo gli Orzhov. “Comunque”, concluse, “sarò felice di attuare un editto della chiesa che condanni la raccolta da parte degli Eterni di queste… ‘Scintille di Planeswalker’? È questo il termine corretto? Bè, non sarà un problema. Possiamo giocare un po’ con la nomenclatura.” Il Maestro dei Tributi Zoltan non riusciva a vedere una giustificazione nelle spese affrontate per l’unione alla battaglia. “I tributi sono in calo in questi tempi difficili. E la vostra continua estinzione dei debiti non ha aiutato, capogilda. Perché non aspettiamo che si calmino le acque? L’economia di guerra può risultare molto migliore una volta conclusa. Una fase di ricostruzione della città porta sempre più profitto.” Madama Maladola era l’unica dei tre che sembrasse anche vagamente incline ad aiutare. In ogni caso, parlò brevemente di come volesse unirsi alla battaglia. Ma il Maestro dei Tributi Zoltan le lanciò una breve occhiata con un sopracciglio alzato, e il Pontefice Morov scosse appena la sua testa, muovendo il suo doppio mento, e l’esecutrice cambiò rapidamente tono: “Se la nostra nuova capogilda vuole guidare la carica, sono sicura che gli esecutori della chiesa saranno ben felici di fornirle una guardia d’onore. Anche solo per accompagnarla all’incontro presso il Senato Azorius.” “Non mi serve una guardia per fare bella figura. So badare a me stessa. Vi sta sfuggendo il-” “Vi prego, capogilda. Insistiamo. Giusto?” Il Maestro dei Tributi Zoltan e il Pontefice Morov furono d’accordo, con il vampiro che aggiunse che “la prassi, perlomeno, impone che veniate accompagnata fino alla Sede del Senato.” E non oltre… Madama Kaya sfoggiò uno sguardo torvo così potente da credere che potesse prendere fuoco da un momento all’altro. “Ascoltatemi” disse lei, cercando di controllare la rabbia. “Non sembrate comprendere il pericolo che sta affrontando il mondo intero.” Il pontefice disse: “Suppongo che se le cose fossero tanto gravi, il Patto delle Gilde Vivente finalmente mostrerà la faccia per risolverle.” “Beleren ha già mostrato la faccia. È qui e sta combattendo insieme a tutti noi. Lui fa parte di questa organizzazione dei Guardiani, che io rappresento… difendono il Multiverso da minacce come Bolas. Lui e un altro Planeswalker, Gideon Jura, stanno facendo del loro meglio per guidare le forze che si oppongono a Bolas. Ma lui ha perso la propria autorità da Patto delle Gilde Vivente, ha perso i propri poteri. Non è che possa semplicemente sistemare tutto per conto nostro. Sta a noi-” L’angelo si accigliò e disse: “Senza la sua autorità e il suo potere, a che serve allora?” “Esatto” disse il vampiro. “Perché dovremmo seguire qualcuno che ha sprecato tali opportunità?” Il loro collega umano aggiunse: “Forse la cosa più prudente da fare sarebbe ritirare le nostre forze in una posizione più difendibile qui alla Sontuosa Cattedrale ed aspettare che la situazione si calmi. Tra qualche giorno, tutto quanto potrebbe essere molto diverso.” “Tra qualche giorno” sbottò Madama Kaya, “la situazione potrebbe essere irrecuperabile.” “Bè” concluse il pontefice, “suppongo che lo sapremo ben presto, capogilda.” Uscimmo dal gabinetto insieme, più o meno. Il Triumvirato non vedeva l’ora di andarsene, ma venne ritardato quando i thrull del pontefice e del maestro dei tributi rimasero incastrati nei rispettivi guinzagli. Mentre cercavano di risolvere la cosa, con una difficoltà quasi comica, udii un forte suono di passi alle mie spalle. Voltandomi, vidi un gigante in armatura avvicinarsi a Madama Kaya: alto quasi quattro metri e con un elmo che non lasciava intravedere nemmeno una parte del volto. “Capogilda” tuonò lui attraverso il suo elmo. “Io sono Bilagru, tutore capo dei Militanti della Chiesa. Mi è stato detto che potrebbero esservi utili i miei servigi.” ART (Tithebearer Giant di War of the Spark) Madama Maladola disse: “Bene, capogilda, forse potremo costruire la vostra Guardia d’Onore attorno a questa enorme colonna.” Sia Madama Kaya che il gigante la ignorarono. Kaya disse: “Tu sei un tutore, incaricato di raccogliere i debiti del Sindacato?” “Precisamente, capogilda.” “Non converresti allora che i debiti della gilda saranno considerevolmente più difficili da raccogliere se gli Eterni del drago uccidono ogni debitore di Ravnica… insieme ad ogni sua discendenza? Senza tener conto di ogni membro del Sindacato?” Il Signor Bilagru annuì rivolto a lei e mormorò: “I fantasmi e gli spiriti hanno condotto tutto dentro ad Orzhova per così tanto tempo che tutti dimenticano che quasi tutta la raccolta viene fatta dai viventi. Posso radunare i miei tutori e ciò che posso dalla forza militare del Sindacato, ed inviarli per le strade… a ‘proteggere’ gli investimenti degli Orzhov.” “Questa cosa, Tutore Capo, sarebbe molto apprezzata dalla tua capogilda.” “Io vivo per servire.” Il Pontefice Morov iniziò ad obiettare, ma Madama Kaya lo prese presto in contropiede: “Esiste, ovviamente, un’altra alternativa. Potrei rendere la raccolta dei debiti fine a sé stessa, estinguendo ogni singolo debito in questo preciso istante.” Il pontefice, colto da un lieve attacco di panico, indietreggiò immediatamente (e letteralmente), rischiando di inciampare nel suo thrull incastrato nel processo. “No, capogilda. Non sarà necessaria una decisione così estrema.” “Saranno necessarie molte cose estreme prima della fine di oggi” rispose lei, mentre il Triumvirato finalmente se ne andò, dopo aver finalmente liberato i thrull. Madama Kaya si rivolse a me e Teyo: “È ora di andare.” II. Mi sentii molto importante, e anche piuttosto solitaria, mentre entravo nella Sede del Senato al fianco di Madama Kaya e Teyo. Desiderai fortemente di trovare Hekara tra la folla, per scoprire che fosse stato tutto un enorme errore e lei fosse ancora viva. Ma non solo lei non si trovava lì, nessuno del Culto Rakdos si era presentato all’incontro. Ci venne detto che Lord Rakdos aveva incolpato Mastro Zarek, Madama Kaya, la Signorina Lavinia e Madama Vraska (che non era lì) per la morte dell’Emissaria Hekara e si era rifiutato di mandare un rappresentante per protesta. Analogamente, senza Madama Vraska, non si era presentato alcun membro dello Sciame Golgari. E nella camera stava circolando la voce che Domri il Cretino fosse morto. A quanto pare era un Planeswalker e la sua Scintilla venne raccolta da un Eterno. (Akamal e le gemelle erano andati con lui. Mi chiesi se anche loro fossero morti.) Comunque, non c’era nessuno nemmeno per rappresentare i Clan Gruul. Visto che sia i Golgari che i Gruul erano rimasti senza leader, senza nessuno (o forse con troppa gente) a candidarsi per quella carica, suppongo che non avrebbero comunque potuto convocare nessuno per l’incontro. Anche la Casata Dimir sembrava assente, ed il Conclave di Selesnya si era ritirato entro i suoi confini. Ciò significava che metà delle dieci gilde non avrebbero aiutato la causa in alcun modo. Insomma, se una Senza Cancello come me è l’unica persona a poter essere definita un’ambasciatrice di Gruul, Rakdos o Selesnya, siamo nei guai. Non sono nemmeno presentabile… E le cose non andavano tanto meglio con le altre gilde. Il capogilda del Senato Azorius, l’ormai famigerato Dovin Baan, aveva lavorato per Bolas, come Madama Vraska. Non era presente all’incontro, nonostante fosse stato convocato all’interno della sua sede di potere. Ma erano lì la Signorina Lavinia ed alcuni Azorius della vecchia scuola, avendo formalmente rinnegato Baan e la sua leadership. Ma non avevano comunque una vera autorità all’interno della loro gilda. Gli statuti del Senato indicavano ancora Baan come capogilda, e gli Azorius adorano i loro statuti. ART (Dovin, Hand of Control di War of the Spark) E il Sindacato Orzhov? Bè, Madama Kaya aveva la Guardia d’Onore che non aveva chiesto a nessuno, e credo che Capo Bilagru avesse inviato i suoi tutori nelle strade ad uccidere gli Eterni. Ma per il resto, la Matriarca Karlov e il Triumvirato erano dalla parte della loro capogilda solamente a parole. E, come commentò mestamente Mastro Zarek, gli Orzhov erano “avari per fare qualsiasi cosa, anche solo a parole”. Detto ciò, significava che solamente la Lega Izzet (guidata da Mastro Zarek e la Ciambellana Mareey), la Legione Boros (guidata dalla sua capogilda, Madama Aurelia) e l’Alleanza Simic (guidata dal Signor Vorel, teoricamente con il pieno supporto della sua capogilda, la Portavoce Vannifar) si erano presentati in forze. Stavo origliando Mastro Zarek, continuando ad onorare la richiesta di Hekara senza un apparente motivo, quando chiese alla Ciambellana Mareey: “Il cinquanta per cento non sarà sufficiente, indipendentemente da quanto margine abbiamo, vero?” Lei alzò lo sguardo verso di lui tristemente. “Mi dispiace, capogilda. Ma nemmeno il novanta per cento sarebbe sufficiente. L’ultima volta abbiamo provato a giocare un po’ con le percentuali. Se Niv-Mizzet fosse vivo, avremmo potuto riuscirci anche con otto delle dieci gilde. Ma visto che è morto…” Quindi anche Mastro Niv-Mizzet è morto… Sembrava che tutta la gente che avevo incontrato di recente e che poi se ne fosse andata da qualche parte (Hekara, Niv-Mizzet, Domri il Cretino) morisse poco dopo. Decisi di rimanere il più vicina possibile a Teyo e a Madama Kaya. Mastro Zarek disse: “Con la morte del Mentefiamma, l’unica opzione è l’Operazione Disperata.” Operazione Disperata? “E perché abbia successo” aggiunse la Ciambellana Mareey, “le servirà la cooperazione di dieci gilde su dieci. Non possono esserci eccezioni.” Mastro Zarek annuì. “Portami qualche opzione” disse infine, anche se non mi sembrò convinto che ce ne fossero altre. Ma la ciambellana annuì bruscamente e se ne andò diligentemente. III. Il Signor Jura e il Signor Beleren erano in piedi di fronte alla defunta Madama Isperia, la precedente capogilda del Senato Azorius, che ora adornava la Sala del Senato come statua. Stavo origliando ancora… e non dovete dirmi che è una brutta abitudine. Lo so già. Ma è anche un’abitudine utile. E, a volte, necessaria… Il Signor Beleren borbottò: “Sfingi. Combinano più guai dei draghi.” Il Signor Jura alzò un sopracciglio. Il Signor Beleren si corresse dopo qualche secondo e con un po’ di riluttanza: “Combinano più guai di tutti i draghi eccetto uno.” “Non sapevo che avessi questo problema con le sfingi.” “Alhammarret. Azor. Isperia. Non ho mai incontrato una sfinge che non fosse arrogante, disinteressata ed una completa rottura di-” “Ehi, ehi, ehi. Isperia ha fatto tantissime buone cose per Ravnica. Tant’è che se Vraska non l’avesse trasformata in pietra ora saremmo in una posizione molto migliore-” “Se l’è meritata la vendetta di Vraska!” La voce del Signor Beleren era un sussurro basso e silenzioso, che mi costrinse ad avvicinarmi per sentire meglio, ma la sua passione era palese. “Tu non la conosci. Non conosci la sua storia.” “Suppongo di no” disse il Signor Jura, con un po’ di sorpresa. Poi compresi che il Signor Beleren era innamorato almeno un pochino di Madama Vraska. Ci pensai un attimo e immaginai che sarebbero stati una coppia molto carina. Il Signor Jura posò una mano sulla spalla del Signor Beleren, per tranquillizzarlo. All’inizio, quest’ultimo sembrò volersela togliere di dosso… ma, invece, prese un bel respiro e riuscì perfino a sorridere leggermente. “Dobbiamo darci una mossa” disse il Signor Jura. “Più stiamo chiusi qui dentro, maggiore è il danno che Bolas e il suo esercito possono scatenare là fuori. Quindi prenditi solo un minuto. Riordina i tuoi pensieri e richiamiamo questa riunione all’ordine.” Il Signor Beleren annuì ed iniziò a camminare, prima di fermarsi e dire: “Sei un buon amico, Gideon. Non so se te l’ho mai detto.” Il Signor Jura ridacchiò. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu non l’abbia fatto. Ma, ad essere onesti, non penso di avertelo mai detto nemmeno io. Mi sento un po’ in colpa, visto che sei stato tu il primo a dirlo… vecchio amico.” Il Signor Beleren sorrise di nuovo, sembrando contemporaneamente giovanile ed anziano. Era magro, in forma, abbronzato e apparentemente innamorato. Ma il peso dell’attacco di Bolas gravava visibilmente sulle sue spalle leggermente incurvate, e ciò rivelava l’età del suo volto. Osservandolo andarsene, il Signor Jura raddrizzò la schiena e poi si voltò per sondare la folla, che non presentava molti rappresentanti delle gilde, ma era formata da molti Planeswalker, incluso sé stesso, il Signor Beleren, Mastro Zarek, Madama Kaya, Teyo e moltissimi altri dei quali ancora non avevo colto i nomi. Uno dei Planeswalker aveva perfino portato il suo cane, che aveva due code ed il pelo morbidissimo. ART (Mowu, Loyal Companion di War of the Spark) Il Signor Dack Fayden, psicometrista e ladro locale, la cui seconda mansione era stata segretamente oggetto del mio studio nell’ultimo paio di anni, si scoprì essere un Planeswalker, e ciò mi fece capire come mai avessi perso le sue tracce in molteplici occasioni. Stava flirtando un po’ con la Signorina Rai, complimentandosi con lei per lo stile e il taglio del suo vestito, anche se stava adocchiando quel gioiello di filigrana dorata che indossava sul suo corpo. Lei sembrava sia lusingata che cauta, ed effettivamente era una reazione corretta. Il Signor Beleren tornò, facendo cenno col capo al Signor Jura, che ricambiò il gesto. Era arrivato il momento, suppongo. Quindi io tornai indietro, velocemente, verso Teyo e Madama Kaya. Teyo chiese: “Di cosa stavate parlando?” “In realtà, ho preferito ascoltare piuttosto che parlare.” Lui mi sorrise. “Tu? Ascoltare? Veramente?” Gli tirai una gomitata nelle costole. Lui disse “Ouch” ma non perse il sorriso. È un sorriso veramente molto bello. Oh, cavolo. Non abituartici, Araithia. È un ‘walker’, e quando la battaglia finirà si limiterà a ‘walkare’ via… Insieme, osservammo il Signor Beleren e il Signor Jura camminare davanti al palco. Il Signor Beleren aumentò la potenza della propria voce magicamente, così che potesse raggiungere l’intera sala: “Facciamo un po’ di ordine, vi prego. Abbiamo bisogno di un piano.” “E voi due geni di strategia pensate di poterne escogitare uno?” La voce roboante, piena di sarcasmo, non aveva bisogno di essere potenziata in modo artificioso. Proveniva da un uomo-demone nell’angolo, un Planeswalker. Ob Nixilis lo chiamavano, e quasi tutti se ne stavano alla larga… tranne il Signor Planeswalker-coi-Baffetti, che precedentemente si era impegnato in modo sincero (probabilmente per ragioni poco sincere) di farsi amico quel vecchio Signor Brutt-Ob. Dalla folla si levò un lieve mormorio. A nessuno sembrava piacere l’uomo-demone, ma la sua opinione era ovviamente largamente condivisa. Il lavoro del Signor Beleren come Patto delle Gilde Vivente era stato… inconsistente, e la sua leadership non veniva universalmente riconosciuta dagli abitanti di Ravnica. E, a quanto pare, neanche dai Planeswalker. Il Signor Jura fece un passo in avanti e parlò con la propria profonda voce rumorosa (nessun incantesimo necessario): “Ci sarà un momento in cui tutti potranno dire la propria. Ma stare qui a fare frecciatine tra di noi non ci porterà da nessuna parte. Quindi cosa ne dite di tenere per voi i commenti pungenti ed ascoltare?” Ci fu un altro mormorio collettivo più breve, che però fu seguito da un silenzio imbarazzante che il Signor Beleren sfruttò a proprio vantaggio: “Siamo di fronte ad un certo numero di problemi. Cinque, per la precisione. Alcuni di voi sono consci di tutti quanti, ma molti sono arrivati da poco e non hanno avuto l’opportunità di comprendere il quadro generale della situazione. Quindi lasciate che vi dia qualche informazione.” Lanciò uno sguardo verso Mastro Zarek, che scrollò le spalle. Quindi il Signor Beleren continuò: “Uno. Il Faro degli Izzet sta attirando sempre più ignari Planeswalker a Ravnica, dove corrono il rischio di diventare ulteriore carburante per il potere di Bolas.” Senza nemmeno farlo appositamente, un altro Planeswalker si materializzò in mezzo alla folla con un lampo di luce turchese. Era un uomo anziano dagli occhi turchesi e dalla bianca barba tagliata con minuzia. Il Signor Jura si inclinò e sussurrò qualcosa al Signor Beleren, ma io ero troppo lontana per sentire. Il Signor Beleren sospirò rumorosamente e continuò: “Dobbiamo disattivare il Faro, che è difeso dagli Izzet e dagli Azorius alla Torre del Faro. Arrivarci potrà essere difficile, ma il vero problema è la macchina stessa, che è stata costruita con dei meccanismi di sicurezza per impedire che Bolas potesse spegnerla.” “Geniale” sbuffò il Planeswalker minotauro che avevo visto materializzarsi in piazza durante la giornata. “Vi piace proprio finire dritti dritti negli artigli del drago.” Dall’altra parte della stanza, la Signora Huatli ribatté: “Come hai fatto te venendo fin qui?” Il minotauro sbuffò nuovamente… ma non disse null’altro. Decisi che la Signorina Huatli mi piaceva particolarmente. ART (Huatli, the Sun's Heart di War of the Spark) Il Signor Beleren riprese il filo del discorso: “Problema numero due. Il Sole Immortale. Una volta che il Faro richiama i Planeswalker a Ravnica, il Sole li tiene intrappolati qui. Quindi, come per il Faro, dobbiamo disattivare il Sole. Non è lontano da qui, essendo in una delle torri del Nuovo Prahv e difeso dal nuovo capogilda Azorius, Dovin Baan, che abbiamo scoperto essere una pedina di Nicol Bolas. Tre. Il Ponte Planare su Amonkhet permette ad un’apparentemente infinita armata di Eterni di viaggiare su Ravnica ed uccidere i Planeswalker attirati dal Faro, ma intrappolati dal Sole. Dobbiamo disattivarlo, e possiamo farlo solamente dal lato di Amonkhet.” La Signorina Samut alzò la voce: “Ma com’è possibile? Ho provato a fare un viaggio planare verso Amonkhet, ma il Sole Immortale…” Il Signo Beleren alzò una mano, dicendo: “Lo so. E non possiamo aspettare che il problema numero due venga risolto. Quindi utilizzeremo il portale stesso… per viaggiare verso Amonkhet.” La Signorina Ballard sbottò: “Mentre gli Eterni marciano fuori da esso? Mi sembra un piano perfetto per suicidarsi.” Il Signor Beleren invece sorrise a quella affermazione. “Possiamo attuare dei passaggi che lo renderebbero solamente un piano mediocre per suicidarsi.” “Ci sto” disse la Signorina Samut. Il Signor Beleren la ringraziò con un altro sorriso. Ma, voltandosi verso il Signor Jura, il suo sorriso svanì rapidamente, e quando parlò di nuovo sembrò che stesse spiegando il punto successivo solamente al Signor Jura, come se si fosse aspettato che sarebbe stato lui a farsi avanti. “Problema quattro. Liliana Vess. Sta ovviamente controllando gli Eterni per conto di Bolas.” Ah. Il nome della Signorina Capelli-Corvini è Liliana Vess. Buono a sapersi. “Dobbiamo assicurarci che non possa farlo più. Mai più.” Il Signor Jura non disse niente. Il Signor Beleren tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ad alta voce: le sue corde vocali potenziate magicamente rendevano ogni piccolo suono incredibilmente rumoroso. “Infine, cinque. Bolas stesso. Ma se non riusciamo a risolvere i primi quattro problemi, il quinto sarà veramente senza speranza.” Un altro mormorio generale rispecchiò brevemente quel senso di disperazione. Il Signor Jura fece un passo avanti. “C’è un sesto problema. Abbiamo la responsabilità di proteggere la gente di Ravnica indifesa, visto che nessuno sarebbe in pericolo se non fosse per la brama di Bolas per le Scintille di Planeswalker.” Il Signor Beleren gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Hai ragione. Sei problemi.” “Sette.” Questa volta era Mastro Zarek. “Dobbiamo ricostituire il Patto delle Gilde unendo tutte e dieci le gilde. Senza il potere combinato del Patto delle Gilde, non potremo mai avere una possibilità contro il drago.” “Ci avete già provato” gridò il Signor Vorel, indicando i resti di Madama Isperia. “Guarda il risultato. Isperia è morta, e oggi non siete nemmeno riusciti a radunare dei rappresentanti di tutte e dieci le gilde durante il più grande momento di crisi per Ravnica. Cosa ti fa pensare che riuscirai a ricostituire il Patto delle Gilde proprio ora?” Un’altra ondata di mormorii rischiò di diventare un ruggito, ma Mastro Zarek potenziò la propria voce con la magia. Era disturbata da interferenze mentre parlava sovrastando la folla: “Onestamente, non sono sicuro che ci riusciremo. Ma dobbiamo provarci. Il Mentefiamma ha lasciato per noi un ultimo stratagemma. È un po’ disperato-” “Più disperato del suo ultimo stratagemma?” chiese il Signor Vorel, incredulo. “Sì, appunto” comprese Mastro Zarek. “Ma potrebbe essere la nostra unica possibilità.” “Va bene” disse il Signor Beleren, prima che la folla potesse dividersi in varie fazioni in litigio tra loro. “Sette obiettivi… o sei, comunque, se non contiamo il fatto di affrontare Bolas fino a nuovo ordine. Propongo di dividere le nostre forze per raggiungere questi obiettivi.” Il mormorio si alzò istantaneamente per l’ennesima volta. E il tono non era proprio entusiasta. Un Planeswalker, un aviano di cui non avevo colto il nome, disse: “E se ci arrendessimo? Chiediamo la pietà di Bolas.” Il Signor Fayden si rivolse all’aviano e disse: “Non penso che Bolas sia un tipo misericordioso. Probabilmente non l’avete visto, ma un Planeswalker di nome Domri Rade tentò di cambiare fazione per unirsi al drago. Fu il primo Planeswalker a cui raccolse la Scintilla.” Un’altra Planeswalker, una donna dai capelli lucidi neri e dai luminosi occhi verdi, disse: “Allora nascondiamoci. Ad un certo punto, anche Bolas vorrà compiere un viaggio planare. Farà disattivare da Baan il Sole Immortale, e poi riusciremmo tutti a scappare.” Il Signor Vorel, che era sempre più arrabbiato, gridò: “È questa la tua soluzione? Nasconderti ed abbandonare Ravnica agli Eterni e al drago? Voi Planeswalker siete la ragione per la quale Bolas si trova qui, la ragione per la quale Ravnica è in pericolo.” Si rivolse all’aviano. “Ma la tua idea mi piace. La resa - forzata, se necessario - di quelli come voi permetterebbe a Bolas di farsi una scorpacciata. Una volta sazio, lascerà Ravnica.” “Bolas non è mai sazio” disse una voce, amaramente. Era un’altra Planeswalker ancora. Una donna che portava un arco lungo. Un’altrettanto amara Signorina Samut concordò. “È la verità.” “Bene” disse il Signor Vorel. “Ma lasciate che sia chiaro. Se voi Planeswalker vi nasconderete mentre Ravnica brucia, otterrete ben poco aiuto dai suoi cittadini e dalle sue gilde.” Improvvisamente, il Signor Jura si voltò verso il Signor Beleren e disse: “Forse dovremmo veramente arrenderci.” Il Signor Beleren sembrava abbastanza esasperato. Mi sentivo un po’ dispiaciuta per lui, sapete? La Signorina Samut si fece avanti. “Gideon Jura, è nobile da parte tua desiderare di fare un tale sacrificio. Ma non dimenticarti del destino di Amonkhet.” Lei si voltò verso la folla. “Bolas lasciò il mio mondo completamente devastato. Anche ora, una manciata di sopravvissuti fatica a sconfiggere i mostri che Nicol Bolas si è lasciato dietro per trucidarci. Bolas non lascerà Ravnica come l’ha trovata.” “Bolas. Non. È. Mai. Sazio.” ripeté la Signorina Arco-Lungo. “Del mio mondo, Skalla, non è rimasto letteralmente nulla grazie a lui. Il drago deve morire.” Ci furono dei “SÌ!” gridati a quell’affermazione… seguiti da altre grida che erano, bé, meno di supporto e meno gentili. Stava andando tutto a rotoli. La Signorina Lavinia alzò la voce: “Una cosa è certa. Se litighiamo tra di noi, non abbiamo possibilità contro Bolas.” Madama Aurelia gridò: “Udite tutti! Il destino di Amonkhet e Skalla non deve ricadere su Ravnica.” Notai che il Signor Criniera D’Oro allungò una mano verso il Signor Jura, che la prese e scese dal palco. Il Signor Criniera D’Oro disse: “Ricorda il tuo Giuramento. Il Giuramento dei Guardiani. La resa non è la risposta, amico mio. L’arciera ha ragione, e tu lo sai. Uno come Bolas non sarà mai sazio, né mostrerà pietà. Vede queste cose come una debolezza, e qualsiasi tentativo in quella direzione non farà altro che aumentare il suo appetito.” Il Signor Jura colse ciò che gli era stato detto e annuì. Poi si fece strada al centro della folla, muovendosi tra Planeswalker e membri di gilde. Lui parlò, e noi tutti lo ascoltammo. “Ora che voi tutti sapete della nostra esistenza, non sarete biasimati dal credere che la nostra abilità di viaggiare tra i mondi sia una scusa grazie alla quale un Planeswalker possa sempre fuggire da un battaglia. Ma noi Guardiani abbiamo compiuto un Giuramento per rimanere sempre e comunque. Fu una scelta che abbiamo avuto il lusso di fare e, in qualche modo, pensammo che quella scelta ci rendesse superiori. Ora siamo in mezzo a voi senza poter fare quella scelta. Ora la scelta è solamente quella di combattere o meno.” Sguainò il suo spadone oscuro con un certo stile. “Questa è la Blackblade. Ha già ucciso un Antico Drago, e può anche distruggere Bolas. Con essa, io qui prometto di riprenderci questo mondo. Chi è con me?” Il suo discorso fomentò l’intera folla… bè, quasi tutta. La gente iniziò a radunarsi attorno a lui. Il Signor Criniera D’Oro gli mise una mano sulla spalla, e quel semplice gesto sembrò essere stato una specie di innesco. Da ogni lato, Planeswalker e abitanti di Ravnica allungarono le mani per toccare il Signor Jura o, se erano più indietro come me, Teyo e Madama Kaya, per toccare qualcuno che lo stesse toccando, come per attingere forza dalla forza della sua convinzione. Fu veramente bello. Tutti partecipammo ad un grande momento per un paio di secondi. Bè, tutto noi tranne il Signor Fayden, che sgattaiolò dietro alla Signorina Kiora per appoggiare la sua mano sull’esotico e scintillante bidente di lei, usando la sua psicometria su di esso… e ad un certo punto sembrò che si fosse visibilmente pentito di ogni singola scelta di vita che avesse mai compiuto. Stavo quasi per scoppiare a ridere con quella scena quando un piccolo goblin Izzet entrò dalla porta di una balconata, gridando: “Capigilda, uno di quegli Dei Eterni si sta avvicinando, e sta guidando un piccolo esercito di quei cosi inquietanti non morti! Avete circa undici minuti e mezzo prima che arrivino qui!” Il Signor Beleren alzò la voce: “Sei sfide! Sei missioni! Abbiamo bisogno di volontari! Ora!” Madama Kaya iniziò ad avanzare… ma Mastro Zarek la intercettò: “Mi serve il tuo aiuto per la missione numero sette.” “Scusami” disse lei. “Ho perso il conto. Qual è la sette?” “L’Operazione Disperata.” Collegamenti esterni *Radunare i Riluttanti Categoria:Pubblicazione Web